


Alternate Beginnings

by Judgement



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Reader-Insert, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: She had two choices: She could keep her mouth shut and let history play out in hopes that she’d return to the present, eventually. Or she could tell him what happened, about the incineration of humanity. But if she did that, it meant she would never return home. Trapped in this past that would branch into a new alternate timeline adjacent to the one she was from.
Relationships: Solomon | Caster/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Alternate Beginnings

They stood in the distance, a beacon of hope. That if she could just call out to them, yell for help, then maybe she didn’t have to keep walking. Each step felt too heavy, her chest felt like it was being crushed. She was breathing, but it didn’t feel like she was getting any oxygen. _How did I get here?_ She couldn’t recall, just that she landed here and the longer she remained, the harder it got to breathe. Her hand clutched her chest as she struggled to take another step, then another before it was too much. She stopped and pressed both hands to her chest. _Please, I just need—_

“…—ight?”

She looked up and squinted against the sunlight. Raising one hand away from her chest to block the light. The figure, the beacon of hope she had been crawling and inching her way toward, had noticed her. _Oh, thank God._

“I—” She coughed and wheezed, eyes going wide. 

The hand she used to block out the sun to see her savior dropped to her throat, clawing at it. _I can’t breathe—nono!_ She was so close to help, but the words were too much, took too much oxygen from her already deprived lungs. The tears gathered in her eyes and she coughed violently into her hand, inhaled sharply to cough again. The bitter taste of blood touched her tongue and she pulled a hand back from her fit to see the red on her hand. _Am I dying?_ How could she be dying? Why couldn’t she _breathe?!_

The black veins in her vision stretched out like limbs clawing their way in as her legs gave out. By a miracle she caught herself landing on her hands and knees before she could hit the ground face first. Down on all four as she trembled and coughed, breathing in deep but not getting any air. The footsteps of her savior drew closer and knelt into her line of sight, a hand on her shoulder to help her up. She coughed again, retched into her elbow until her white Mystic Code was red with blood. The hand on her shoulder kept her upright but her vision was going dark. She couldn’t hear anything over the wet rasp of her lungs as she struggled for air, hyperventilating. A hand gently took her chin and tugged her face away from coughing into her elbow until her eyes met the gold of theirs. 

“Solo—mon?” 

So she really was dead then, if he was here with her. But the words took the last of the breath she struggled to wheeze in, and the dark took her. Her eyes fluttered close and she pitched forward, unconscious, and her savior caught her with ease. Eyes wide with surprise before he lifted her up and leaned her against his shoulder. One hand around her waist to keep her steady. His free hand hovered over her chest. Even unconscious she hyperventilated for air, unable to get it. _No, that’s not it._ She could breathe but.. his magic prodded her delicately and the issue was instantaneous in the way her magic circuits reacted. Violently, they rejected his magic and mana around them. 

“I have waited so long for you, but where did you come from to have circuits like these?” He hummed, musing to himself.

For a body to reject the mana around them as it bore down. No wonder she couldn’t breathe. He felt a pang of guilt, he should have gotten up to look for her sooner. How long did it take her just to walk up to where he waited? His visions showed him many things, but not the details of their meeting. 

“I apologize ahead of time, but this will probably hurt.” 

He pressed his cheek to the top of her head with a frown, holding her closer. Then pressed his hand to her stomach and spread his fingers out. In a burst of magic, she seized in his arms and his hand on her waist tightened. Her eyes snapped open, head jerking back and her mouth opened to scream but it died in her throat. His magic coursed through her system, flooding her magic circuits and rebuilding them. If he didn’t, they would never accept the concentration of mana and she would die. 

“I’m sorry. But it’s over now, I promise.” 

Gold traced her face, watching as her eyes as they fluttered close again and she went limp in his arms. But she was no longer hyperventilating and looked to be breathing normally, now. He removed his hand from her stomach and swept her up into his arms as he stood. Her head lolling onto his shoulder and he smiled softly. How strange it was to have the girl he envisioned most of his life here, finally. But even though she was, he had no idea what it meant or what it signaled. God didn't grant that in the visions given to him, but that was fine he supposed. He would figure it out in time.

**Author's Note:**

> **Kudos / Comments are appreciated if you enjoyed it. Thanks!**   
> 


End file.
